Coming home
by hooligans-holiday
Summary: Adon swore he'd never come back as a loser, but life doesn't always give us what we want. What surprised him the most was seeing his ex teacher welcome him as if nothing happened between them. Rated M for violence and all that stuff, and for the not too subtle (ok, actually it's pretty explicit...) Sagat/Adon.


**WELL. Actually, I needed months to write this. You know when people say "This story is a poor excuse to see two people *censored*?", well, in this story it's the opposite. That stuff is a poor excuse for a story. XD Actually, all the Sagat/Adon action wasn't even supposed to happen (but since I spent ages writing that stuff for friends who wanted to fantasize a bit over their fav characters, my mind still has that professional bias. XD ).**  
**ANYWAY...I listened to the song "Giuda" by Antonello Venditti (go on youtube and listen. It's beautiful, and after the story I added an almost decent translation of the lyrics.) and I couldn't remove from my mind this image of Adon begging Sagat to forgive him. Then I had to find a good reason, then I had to write it. Because I still hate Capcom for not giving Adon enough background story. They make him sound like a psychopath...what the hell. And I'm still waiting for them to admit that YES, he's gay and when he was younger he was in love for Sagat. Then broken heart follows, then stuff. But enough of the stupid rambling, because it's completely unrelated to the story.  
Sooo...I hope you like this. Please comment, I'm always happy when people think my story is worth their time.**

xx

The door of the bathroom opened and the tall man walked in, with a white towel around his hips.  
He saw the red-haired man sitting in the large tub, and he noticed that he got rid of all his bandages, also the ones on his face. And he definitely understood that his former teacher was there, since he was staring at something invisible on the right, avoiding to look at him.  
"You're here." he stared at him for a second before removing the towel and entering in the water.  
He raised one non-existent eyebrow when he felt the soft warmth of the water against his skin "So, you like warm water, Adon."  
Adon nodded once, still looking somewhere else.  
Sagat sat down and his lips curved in a small smile.  
The younger man tried to remain calm, even if that situation was embarrassing. He hoped to take a bath all alone, and suddenly HE entered in the room.  
He sighed. Actually, after he spent the last days in that place, don't caring anymore about pride, there was nothing else to say, nothing he could invent to justify his behavior. Broken...that was the word. That was how he felt, and even if he tried to hide it, it was still painfully obvious that something happened. Something that scarred him for the rest of his life. But Sagat didn't say anything when he arrived, he didn't even ask who did THAT to him. He just carried him home and took care of him.  
He still couldn't believe it. After all the things that happened between them, Sagat didn't hate him.

_He was walking, with his bag over his shoulder. He wanted to laugh at himself because he couldn't even move his legs properly. And he was exhausted, but he needed to keep going._  
_That place was familiar, and he hated that sensation. He swore to himself he'd never return home as a loser...he couldn't bear it._  
_But what else was he supposed to do? After he came out of the hospital, all he could think of was "I wanna go home. I wanna go home, I can't...anymore.", like a kid who's had enough and is about to burst in tears._

_...those men surprised him at night, while he was walking to the hotel, after some press conference about a new World Tournament._  
_Four. They started calling him...something, he didn't even care. It was enough to drive him mad because...they DARED disrespect him, so he reacted and kicked one of them in the face, probably breaking his nose. He just wanted to give them a lesson._  
_The other three started punching him all together. He tried to get rid of them, but he was so blinded by rage that he couldn't do it, even if they were probably half-drunk._  
_When he felt that punch in the middle of his back, he bent so much he thought his spine was going to snap._  
_He fell on the ground, while the one who hit him laughed._  
_They kicked him everywhere. He couldn't even feel pain anymore, it was just a loud scream that echoed in his head and kept repeating that he was going to find them and kill every single one of them with his bare hands._  
_"Look at the redhead faggot! Hey, aren't you screaming like a chicken anymore?"_  
_The shoe hit him on the face, making him yell, while that man kept laughing about how he wasn't the only one with a broken nose anymore._  
_"You think he likes having stuff up his ass?" NO. Not THAT. Suddenly Adon felt himself begging whatever god was listening to make everything stop. No more anger, just a silent prayer, because he was powerless, because "how can they beat me like this? I'm the national Muay Thai champion! I'm the best..." and that wasn't helping him at all._  
_He felt feet turning him and someone pulling his pants down. He was there, unable to move because someone just sat on his arms, and they were going to...to..._  
_He opened his mouth to talk, but he couldn't say a word. Not even an insult came out of his throat. It was the first time he felt like that, and it was horrible._  
_And suddenly that cold, hard thing was inside him. The worst thing wasn't the pain, it was the humiliation._  
_Luckily they couldn't insert much more than the neck of the beer bottle, because when they tried to push it even further, making him bleed, he was already half-unconscious, so they quickly lost interest in him. Probably they thought they killed him..._  
_And then one of them decided to spit on him, before going away._  
_That had been the last thing he remembered. He felt tired, so tired he thought he was going to die there._

_Adon closed his eyes and felt a warm and unpleasantly bitter sensation in the back of his throat. No, he wasn't going to vomit again, he already did it twice, and the second time it had been awful. With an empty stomach, all that came out of his mouth was water-like stuff that burned his throat._  
_He just wanted to forget all of that stuff, all those scenes that kept playing over and over in his head. There was nothing that could save him...the Muay Thai champion who let four street thugs beat him like a rag doll._  
_He finally reached his village._  
_He didn't even need to see him. He FELT his presence._  
_Sagat._  
_For a second they made eye-contact, then the younger man lowered his gaze and kept walking slowly towards the other._  
_"I've been waiting for you." the older man said._  
_Adon stopped, trying to breathe "After...after all this time?" he whispered._  
_"After all...you were my best student." he didn't see the smile on Sagat's lips, but he knew he was doing it._  
_That was too much._  
_He fell on his knees, feeling his last energies leaving him, and started sobbing. He wasn't crying, but the sobs were shaking his whole body. Sagat wasn't going to chase him away...Sagat was going to accept him again._  
_Those strong hands that picked him up from the ground weren't soft or warm, but Adon felt about to melt. It was like a father bringing home a small kid._

Sagat took the soap and started brushing it against his skin.  
Adon glanced at the scene while touching his slightly swollen bottom lip and checking if it still hurt. The answer was positive, and he sighed. How much time was going to pass until he could fully recover? He had to walk with crutches and he felt terribly stupid...but ok, at least it was better than spending two weeks at the hospital, as they advised him. He managed to go away only because he pretended that he was going to get hospitalized in his own city.  
"Here." the older man's voice woke him up from his thoughts.  
Adon grabbed the soap and slowly washed himself.  
When he tried to brush it on his back he felt a painful spark in his right shoulder and let the soap fall in the water, groaning.  
"I'm s...I'll get it." he mentally slapped himself for that half apologize.  
Sagat didn't say anything. The red-haired man started searching in the water with his hands. When it was clear that the damn thing refused to come out, he took a deep breath and disappeared for a couple of seconds, then he came out again, holding the soap and with a tiny smile on his face.  
He gave it back to the other, implicitly admitting that he couldn't do that, but when their hands touched Sagat blocked his wrist and stared at his ex student.  
"Turn around." he ordered.  
Adon slowly did it, and his former teacher began washing his back.  
It was a weird sensation...he already had girls do that, but those big and strong hands were definitely a new thing. It was painful to confess, but he liked it. It made him feel...less alone.  
His nerves made him twitch for an instant when Sagat touched a bit too roughly one of his bruises.  
"Does it hurt?" he asked, stopping.  
"N-no, it's just..." he refused to admit it and sound weak.  
"Stop being a kid." the older man turned and put down the soap, then he placed both his hands on Adon's shoulders "Here, this'll relax your muscles."  
The red-haired man closed his eyes. Sagat started massaging his back, and it felt amazing. Definitely the older man knew what he was doing...but, no, it wasn't like he wanted to please him, it was the kind of massage a doctor would do, and his muscles were really feeling better.  
"Does it hurt?" he asked again, moving his hands lower, on his shoulder blades.  
"...no..." Adon had to clench his fists to avoid moaning in pleasure.  
"Relax your muscles, I said." he pressed harder his fingers against his ex student's skin.  
The younger man took a deep breath and nodded, clenching his teeth for that sharp, unpleasant sensation.  
The situation was getting weird, and Adon didn't know what to do to calm down. Those hands touching him were the most beautiful sensation he ever felt, and for a second he thought he could even fall asleep like that. But that was not the problem. The problem was between his thighs, and he couldn't explain to himself why a massage from a man (and Sagat, of all men!) was having that effect on him...  
"After this, go in your room and sleep. And it's not an advice."  
When Sagat slowly started massaging his sides, the red-haired man thought he was just going to apologize to his teacher for all the times he insulted him, and then fall in his arms, purring like a cat. He knew he liked having people adoring him, but that was so ridiculous...and yet, he couldn't resist.  
"You're not tense as before, good. But still, you can't relax completely."  
Adon felt a finger tracing a line on his back, going lower and lower.  
He inhaled sharply when that gentle touch reached his entrance and massaged him softly before going in.  
He threw his head back and a gasp escaped from his lips.  
"Are you relaxed now?"  
Yes. No...or maybe yes, he didn't even know. Maybe his muscles were tense, but he was relaxed as he'd never been before. Even if it still hurt a bit, that finger that started moving inside him was so unexpected but so damn good, so beautiful that he just wanted Sagat's arms around him...and damn, he never found his former teacher attractive but suddenly that didn't matter anymore.  
He moved his hand towards his now obvious erection to touch himself, and then he felt the pace of the finger slow down.  
He whined softly, without turning.  
"You're still too weak."  
Sagat pulled out, slowly enough to drive Adon insane. Because he wanted it, he wanted to know (and he blushed deeply at the thought) how it would feel to have the older man inside of him, moving in and out. It surprised him, because after such a terrible experience with having stuff up his...up his back, he couldn't believe he wanted to try it again.  
"Sagat..." he whispered. It was the first time he said that name since he returned home. He never thought pronouncing a name could give him a bitter feeling at every letter.  
"Do what I say, for once." he turned and went out of the tub.  
The red-haired man tried to understand if the other felt the same as him, but he quickly grabbed the towel and walked out of the bathroom without turning.  
Adon remained still, breathing heavily.  
"WHY!" he grabbed the soap and threw it away with rage. In a couple of minutes Sagat managed to make him hornier than every girl he'd ever met, and then he didn't finish him. How was he even supposed to rest after that?

_"I've seen girls stronger than you! Hit that damn thing with all your strength!"_  
_Sagat wasn't the easiest person to satisfy. Adon had to learn it the hard way. When he ended with a broken arm, he understood that he needed to train more. Because he wanted to make his teacher happy. Because he wanted to be the best student._  
_And he did EVERYTHING Sagat ordered him. He became a puppet, ready to obey. But he also managed to gain his master's respect...or at least, he thought he did. It was what he always wanted...and yet, it wasn't enough. Sagat was always going to be the best one, nobody could beat him._  
_Nobody, except that kid..._  
_That day changed everything._  
_Sagat's pride had been shattered, and Adon felt that everything around him had been a lie. His master wasn't the best one...his master, who always accused his students of not being worthy of Muay Thai, couldn't beat a kid._  
_Adon wanted to die. He spent all those years chasing his teacher, and he didn't understand that it was the wrong path._  
_The rest was history. But nobody understood the true reasons behind Adon's behavior._

He was trembling, after those old memories flashed in front of his eyes and drove him even angrier. He didn't want to chase Sagat anymore...  
He wasn't supposed to feel that way towards a man, towards THAT man. He never imagined he could get a hard-on from his former teacher, and he never thought one day he'd feel ready to BEG him to get...to get the whole thing.  
His skin was still burning for the embarrass.  
He tried to stand up, with his back turned towards the door, and almost tripped. His legs were shaking, and he needed to get his crutches before putting again the towel around his hips and trying to get back in his room as fast as he could.

A couple of days passed since that "accident" in the bathroom, and even if Adon tried to talk about it (especially to get the rest of the treatment...), his former teacher ignored him.  
Sagat opened the door of the room.  
The red-haired man turned towards him. The older man was holding some new bandages and a small jar of cream. He did it every night, because Adon couldn't take care of the bruises on his back by himself.  
"Remove the sheets." he ordered.  
The other nodded, with a small grin on his face.  
When he pulled away the white sheet, he showed that under that he was completely naked. He even ripped away the bandages, leaving uncovered the dark spots on his smooth skin.  
"What does it mean, Adon? If this is what you want, you can take care of the situation by yourself." he put down the stuff he was holding and turned to walk away.  
"I know you want this as much as me, Sagat." there was a hint of his old pride in his voice. He wasn't going to let the older man get away. Not before he was completely satisfied.  
"Oh, really?" the older man turned again and stared at his ex student.  
"You started this." all of Adon's determination came back all together. But this time it was different. There was no arrogance in his tone, and Sagat could feel it.  
"So what do you want? You always wanted things your way, but then it was other people's fault if it was different from what you expected."  
Those words burned Adon. Maybe it was true, he did many mistakes...but that time he wasn't going to give up.  
"I want to continue what we started in the tub." he whispered. Yes, he was deeply ashamed of pronouncing the exact words.  
"I can bring you to take a bath if you can't stand up." Sagat crossed his arms on his chest and pretended he didn't understand the younger man's wish.  
"That's not what I mean!" he exclaimed. He stared at the older man for a couple of seconds, then he understood that he wasn't going to get what he wanted, unless he found the courage to say it.  
Well, if Sagat wanted to challenge him, Adon was going to play the game with his own rules. He took his middle finger in his mouth and sucked on it, then he moved it lower, with his eyes still on his former teacher.  
He slowly started massaging himself like the other did in the tub, then he pushed inside. He sighed, still staring at the taller man.  
"I want...ah...this." a soft whisper, while he curved his finger and hit a spot that made him moan.  
Sagat tilted his head to the side "I thought you liked to dominate others. This is what you always said...and now you're willing to fold up your claws and bend in front of me?"  
"My claws are broken..." it was the last thing he wanted to say, but he had to admit it "But they'll grow back. And..." he stopped talking for a second, with the finger still inside "...and this time I learnt the lesson." he closed his eyes.  
The older man did a few steps towards the other, then knelt down near him "What kind of lesson?" with a sharp movement, he pressed hard Adon's right hand and drove the finger even deeper inside him.  
The red-haired man threw his head back and gasped "So-sometimes...it's better not to put ourselves in...situations we can't control...and that...I'm not...a god." he panted, his cheeks deeply red with shame.  
"And that you can't let anger drive your actions. You learnt well..." finally Sagat smiled and let go of his former student's hand "And what do you want now?"  
Finally Adon found the strength to confess it "Now...I want you."  
The taller man nodded and stood up, then he untied the robe he was wearing, making it fall on the floor and showing his strong, muscular body.  
The younger man pulled out the finger, shivering as he accidentally brushed his hand against his almost painful erection. What consoled him was that the other was definitely as excited as him.  
Sagat knelt down again, between Adon's legs. He took the small jar of cream and opened it.  
"What is that for?"  
"I know it's for your bruises, but it's better if I put some on." he put two fingers in the white substance and started massaging between the red-haired man's thighs "I don't mind if it's a bit painful, but I'm sure you don't want to bleed...and I don't have anything else that could work better."  
The other nodded.  
He inserted both his fingers, making the other sigh and feeling his tightness.  
"Is this what you want?" he asked, gently moving his fingers to relax Adon's muscles and get him used to having something slightly bigger inside of him.  
"Yes..."  
Sagat kept doing that for a while, then he closed his eye and nodded, smiling. The younger man was almost ready, but he didn't want to hurt him more than he already was.  
"How are you feeling?"  
"It's...it's alright." he closed his eyes and took a deeper breath.  
The older man scissored his fingers to stretch him a bit more, then he pulled out.  
He took a few cream and started stroking his length with it. He repeated a couple of times before deciding that it was enough.  
When he started going inside, Adon squeezed shut his eyes and clenched his teeth. Well, definitely everything in Sagat was the right size to belong to a king...even if he was going terribly slow, that sensation was the most intense thing he'd ever experienced.  
He stared at his ex teacher and noticed that he had a blissful expression, too. He grinned. So he wasn't the only one who desperately needed that...  
"I can feel why they call you king now." he laughed. The tone of his voice was slightly higher than usual, and the laugh betrayed the fact that he was still a bit nervous.  
"You haven't seen anything yet." with one last push, he was all in. He rested like that, giving the other the time to adjust to that foreign thing.  
Then he started moving.

_"You haven't seen anything yet"_  
_...Sagat was always going to be better than him, Adon knew it. But that body on his own, that eye staring at him made him melt and feel...safe._

He smiled at the older man, while a small tear fell from his right eye.

_After all, even if he would never admit it, he did everything because he wanted to be recognized as the strongest fighter. But not by other people...who cared about them. They were just a really good excuse. All he always hoped to hear was Sagat telling him that he, Adon, was the best._

xx

**As I said, the *xxx* stuff was just an excuse. Actually, the relationship between Sagat and Adon is one of the most heart-breaking things in the Street Fighter universe.**

**And as I promised, here's the translation of the song:  
**_My Lord, I'm Judas_  
_Your old friend_  
_I'm talking from hell_  
_Not from heaven_  
_Sorry if I bother you_  
_If I still seek you_  
_I'm still, I'm still waiting_  
_Now as then_...  
_I was just a man_  
_Now I'm a lonely man_  
_And inside I'm screaming_  
_All my pain..._  
_I paid dearly_  
_My conceit_  
_I only wanted_  
_I only wanted_  
_To be the best..._  
_Now I'm here_  
_Last one among men_  
_Still carrying_  
_All the thorns of your crown_  
_Forgiving me_  
_You'll also free yourself_  
_From loneliness..._  
_Sorry if I seek you_  
_If I still invoke you_  
_I'm still waiting_  
_Now as then..._  
_Now I have to go_  
_In the __spatiotemporal black hole_  
_With the certainty of damnation_  
_In the cold darkness of humiliation_  
_What will happen to me_  
_What will happen to you_  
_Tell me my Lord_  
_Tell me my Lord_...  
_I paid dearly_  
_My conceit_  
_I only wanted to be the best_  
_I only wanted to be the best_...


End file.
